living_monster_of_the_weekfandomcom-20200214-history
The Case Of The Abbeville Killer
Game, Thursday 12/03 GM: John You may have heard a news story about some teenagers who experienced a mental break and killed their teacher. These kids are being sent to a psychiatric ward to treat their condition. The police are being congratulated on solving the case. But I present to you, the fine patrons of Sloppy Joe's internet forum, the true story behind this murder. Excerpt from P.I. Jordan Summer's journal of investigation. Wednesday: Arrived in Abbeville. Weather hot, few clouds. I am here with Andy, Ramses and Syke. We know someone in town has been murdered, but the police have been light on details. We need to find out who was murdered, how they were murdered, and by extension who or what murdered them. Syke came to us and told us of a vision she had that may relate to the case, as they so often do with that girl. She saw an old, run down church next to a large glowing tree. We looked into churches in the area and found four that were abandoned. As we were heading to the third church, we encountered a police sergeant and, later, the detective assigned to the case. We were denied entry to the crime scene. We proceeded to the church via a different route, namely through the corn fields. Once there, we were forced to sneak into the tent the police had set up to cordon off the area. Note to self; teach Ramses how to cast an invisibility spell. Inside the tent I was witness to a gruesome scene. The woman had been strung up to the branches of the tree, with a crater where her throat should have been. She was covered in arcane symbols, including some I was unable to identify, and surrounded by small tripods of twigs and leaves. Using magical investigation techniques, I determined that the cause of death was an explosion of magical power exiting through the throat. Whilst leaving the scene, I was accosted by a police officer. Note to self; send officer flowers. Or something. We proceeded to research the killing and the victim, making little headway until a chance encounter with the local librarian revealed that the talk of the town was the murder victim being a local school teacher, Lisa Taggert. Our next port of call was the school. We entered the office and searched the schools files, discovering that Mrs. Taggert was worried about 5 students, with a particular worry about one Regina Le Doux. On leaving the school I was accosted by the schools janitor. Note to self: Send him flowers. Or something. Not as many as the officer though. We encountered the lead detective on the case outside our motel. Conflict resolved peacefully. Thursday We began the day by breaking into the Le Doux house, with particular interest in Regina's room, which had quite a lot of magical energy. Making a rookie mistake, I blundered straight into her magical defenses. I began to prepare a counterspell, but it was unnecessary, thanks to Syke's intervention. I then traced the magical energy to the abandoned mini-golf course, where Regina and her friends were skipping school to drink. I acquired Regina's diary before we headed to the course. Reading the diary proved enlightening. Regina had encountered a magical power while at the course. The power had started by telling her it could save her family, but slowly corrupted her into a vengeful witch of great power. After a tense encounter with Regina and her friends, I blocked her access to magic and we delivered the culprits to the police, anonymously. We will begin research into what this power is, and how we can stop it from consuming others. -End Excerpt Update: The power was the result of a corrupted convergence of two Lay Lines. This convergence has been sealed to prevent it from corrupting others. I was unable to preform a cleansing ritual, as the convergence was not the source of the corruption. Somewhere out there is someone or something poisoning one or more Lay Lines. This is a disturbing revelation and warrants further investigation.